Sensors can be used in conjunction with a variety of systems to provide enhanced control functionality. Occupancy sensors can be used, for instance, to detect the presence of a person in a space. Signals indicative of the presence of a person in a space can be provided to a control device to implement various control actions based on the presence of a person in the space. For instance, signals indicative of the presence of a person in a space can be used to control illumination of one or more light sources in the space. As an example, a control device can control a lighting fixture to illuminate a space when an occupancy sensor provides a signal indicative of the presence of a person in the space.
Sensors, such as occupancy sensors, can include one or more wireless radios. The one or more wireless radios can be used to send and receive information from the sensor. For instance, the one or more wireless radios can be used to send configuration information to configure one or more programmable settings of the sensor.